epbfandomcom-20200214-history
Escadian Professional Baseball Wikia
Escadian Professional Baseball (EPB) is a professional baseball organization located in the country of Escadia. A total of 24 teams now play in the Atlantic League (AL) and Federal League (FL), with 12 teams in each league. Teams play 150 games each season and four teams in each league advance to a three-round postseason tournament that culminates in the National Series, a best-of-seven championship series between the two league champions that dates to 1950. Baseball broadcasts are aired throughout Escadia and in several other countries throughout the world. Games are aired on television, radio, and the Internet. The first professional teams were founded in New London. The first few decades of professional baseball were characterized by rivalries between leagues and by players who often jumped from one team or league to another. The first professional league was the Atlantic Baseball Association (ABA) founded in 1932 which consisted of teams located in the western region of the Escadia. The rival Federal Baseball League (FBL) was formed two years later in 1934 with teams located in the eastern Escadia. In the 1940s, the popularity of the sport increased significantly. In 1943, the Escadian Baseball Championship took place between the ABA and FBL champions. It was the only time prior to the EPB that the two league champions competed. The single game saw the ABA's Philipsburg Pete's defeated the FBL's Lescogan Redsox 2-1 at Grandview Field in New London. However, immediately after the game the result was contested by the FBL and Lescogan who accused the umpires of bias towards the ABA. The ABA and FLB would merge in 1950 to form the Escadian Professional Baseball league. League Organization The league was formed in 1950 upon the merger of the Atlantic Baseball Association (ABA) and Federal Baseball League (FBL). It was Leroy S. Blanchette, President of the Federal Baseball League who convinced the ABA team owners to merge after negotiating for close to six years. Blanchette would become the leagues first commissioner with former ABA President Jack Howell serving as Chief Operating Officer. In the inaugural 1950 season, both the Atlantic and Federal leagues fielded four teams apiece. League Timeline * 1950: Westport Chiefs defeat the Buckingham Aces in the National Series to become the first EPB championship team * 1951: League expanded by four teams: Foxmere and Pontiera join the Atlantic and Lescogan and Villatoya joining the Federal. * 1955: AL introduces the Designated Hitter rule * 1959: AL expands by two teams: Lockeport and Flemington. * 1959: Leagues active roster size is lowered to 24 players. * 1960: FL expands by two teams: Amaya and Roisel. the AL and FL are split into two four team division. * 1966: AL expands by two teams: Salina and Sheraton. * 1972: FL expands by two teams: Kennebec and Campion. * 1973: AL and FL League Championship Series is changed from a Best-of-5 to a Best-of-7. * 1976: Disabled list length increased to 19 days. * 1991: FL introduces the Designated Hitter rule. * 1994: AL expands by two teams: Hampstead and Pearson. FL expands by two teams: Randall and Rhayme. Both leagues are realigned to three, four team divisions. The winner of each division secures a place in the post season. The next best team from all divisions wins the wildcard and enters the post season as the final seed. The Divisional Series is the best-of-5 series and the League Championship and National Series are both best-of-7 series. List of teams Team Locations Media Several networks televise baseball games, including TV4, ESN, and EBC Sports. Since 2008, TV4 Sports has broadcast EPB games on TV4 Saturday Baseball throughout the entire season. TV4 also also holds rights to the All-Star Game until 2020. TV4 also alternates League Championship Series broadcasts, broadcasting the Atlantic League Championship Series (ALCS) in odd-numbered years and the Federal League Championship Series (FLCS) in even-numbered years. TV4 broadcasts all games of the National Series. ESN continues to broadcast EPB games through 2020 as well, beginning with national Opening Day coverage. ESN broadcasts Sunday Night Baseball, Monday Night Baseball, Wednesday Night Baseball, and Baseball Tonight. ESN also has rights to the Home Run Derby at the All-Star Game through 2020. EBC Sports airs Sunday afternoon regular season games (non-exclusive) nationally. They also airs exclusive coverage of the Division Series round of the playoffs. EBC Sports carries the League Championship Series that are not included under TV4's television agreement; EBC Sports shows the FLCS in odd-numbered years and the ALCS in even-numbered years. Category:Browse